witchhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Tania Doberg
Tania Doberg (타니아 도베르그 Tania Dobeleugeuis) is a S-Class WH Witch and Administrator of the Northern WH Base. She is the sister of Tarras Doberg and the 24th head of the Doberg Family.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 46: Page 1. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 Tania is currently the most powerful WH following Edea's death and Vihyungrang's retreat to Shrina. Appearance Tania Doberg is a voluptuous beauty whose towering, statuesque looks rival those of many of the witches. She wears her witch hat which is a gypsy lady hat adorned with a ruby in place of an insignia. She has long, black hair and has a lock which usually covers one side of her face. She wears a white strapless gown with a sheer slit up to the thigh on her left side, revealing a long, shapely leg ending in a pair of tall, pointed heels on each foot. On her shoulders, she wears an open chested jacket with a collar that extends down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She wears a single ring on her right index finger, her only jewelry in addition to a pair of small hoop earrings with a hollowed-out Doberg crest. She occasionally wears a long mantle that has two layers, lined with fur at the collar, it splits into an outer layer going to her hip with the WH symbol and outer edge decorated in gold, and a long blank layer that drapes to her ankles. Her chest, in addition to her white gown, is covered by a black zippered bodice, with three metal studs linking attachment strings from the left to a single stud on the right. The bodice ends just under her large breasts, which are displayed with little modesty: majority of her sensuous cleavage is uncovered, with a broach displaying the Crest of the Doberg family over it attached to her gown. Personality Although publicly known to be very niceCho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Chapter 23: Page 9. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1 and is in reality very formal, Tania has a very dominating personality. She believes firmly in the Doberg battle teaching and is completely cold and callous in battle. Compared to her brother's ego, Tania's is far, far more severe and arrogant to the point that she puts down even her fellow WHs while boasting about herself or her family (something even Tarras has yet to do). She has an affinity for flowers, which continues into battle when she uses Earth Flower. In terms of her brother, her attitude is a bit mixed and hard to understand; she can be patronizing and has a feeling of absolute superiority over Tarras. When he didn't answer a call from her, she crushed her phone with her bare hands and decided to "instill fear in him again" meaning that she looks down on Tarras even more so than most other A-Class WHs, but still sees him as better than most and when someone insults Tarras in front of her she automatically assaults the perpetrator, meaning that she accepts Tarras as a Doberg, but still looks down on him as her inferior. She also does not like it when they are compared, especially in terms of strength. In addition to her ego, she is a sucker for being praised, having been done so by Tasha and Merlin greatly improved her outlook towards them, and even demanded more compliments from Merlin. Despite her intimidating and egotistical persona she is not above showing others respect, she has taken a bit of a liking to Tasha Godspell (though she did originally believe him to be a female), and when speaking to those who are family members or friends, she can be unusually sweet. When Tasha learned he would be forced to forgo his contract with Halloween in order for the Witch Hunters to gain the location of the Four Great Witches' Castle, she spoke to him with a level of understanding that had a touch of sympathy mixed in. Story History Tania came from the proud Doberg Family and is the older sister of Tarras Doberg. She became the 24th and current head of her family and the manages of all its wealth, facilities, and political power. Growing up, she looked down on her brother but cared for him greatly and she continues to do so by calling him every week although he fears her. Tarras always picks up her calls and is known to reply to her in a nervous but polite manner.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2006). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Chapter 23: Page 7-8. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1 Her family joined the WHs as soon as it was established as a multinational institute seven years after the first attack by witches although she hadn't awakened as a witch at the time. Over a year after the Doberg Family supported the organization, Tania awakened as a witch. At some point after D. Arlo became an S-Class WH, he came in contact with and attacked her. Although she states that both of them used their full power that time, she completely defeated him without sustaining any injuries herself. Ever since that incident, D. Arlo suppresses his desire to kill Witches when he is in her presence out of fear. The Knight and Rose Arc She was mentioned during the train ride and she called Tarras, causing him to respond in a scared manner. She was stated to be a nice person by Visul, but was rebutted by Tarras, saying they haven't seen her true identity. Fights in Britannia Arc Tania first appears to rescue Tasha Godspell and Halloween from Lancelot by ambushing him with Earth Flower, although he dodges it. When Tasha first believes her to be Tarras, she tells him not to ruin her reputation by calling her his name. She then proceeds to focus on Lancelot, attempting to kill Guinevere and blasting them with a full-scale Earth Flower that destroys half the castle. After learning that Tasha was teammates with Tarras, she gives him a lollipop, but not before making Tasha fear his death. Unable to find her younger brother, she learns that he had lied to her, and was heading to the east. She crushes her phone after Tarras rejects her call, and, before leaving, notices Lancelot had survived. She reappears to talk to the Archmage Merlin after his request. He convinces her to summon a meeting with Central, something all S-Class WHs are able to do, but only for emergencies. He offered to reveal the location of the Four Legendary Witches' Castles, to which Tania calmly asked for what in exchange. He stated his terms to which she accepted. After speaking with him, she goes and looks for Tasha. She finds him bickering with Cougar Kunein as he tries to find his lost arm. Mistaking him for a woman, she calls him "Miss Godspell," inciting the ridicule of Cougar. Sick of hearing Cougar's sneers, she blasts him with an Earth Spear. She orders Tasha to never take his eyes off her in her presence, to which he nervously obliged. Tasha tells her his current circumstances and Tania finds and brings Tasha's arm using Earth Scan to detect it and Earth Spear to deliver it. At that moment, Tasha tells her that he is a male; this surprises her, inciting her to grope his parts. Finding this peculiar, Tania asks how Tasha could have a mana source within his body. When Tasha chased her to ask about his source of mana, she was too preoccupied to answer him. Tania was present during the meeting with Central and Merlin. She was shown surprised when Merlin revealed his age. Tania voted to accept Merlin's request and was the person who interrupted Tasha and Cougar's quarrel. She informed Tasha that he had at most a week to accept central's decision. Following the meeting, she orders Linda Cuthburt to summon many WHs to Britain, especially those dispatched to the East. Escape from Britain Arc While walking to a meeting, she bumps into Eunryu and asks the reason for his presence. He answers her and warns her for her absence from Tasha's escape. She states she is only a WH from 9 a.m. to 6 p.m. She arrives at the gathering with Eunryu, along with Merlin, Sir Kay and Sir Gawain. When Kay mocked her, she questions the knights location during the event. Kay replies that he didn't want to be involved in external affairs, to which Tania replies he hid because he was too scared to fight. She was surprised to hear Merlin was willing to continue the agreement and listened to the three extra conditions given by Merlin. Training in Wonderland Arc Tania was present during the assembly with all the other fully active S-Class WHs. Invasion Arc After seeing the dispatch arrangement, Tania bursts into Eunryu's office to complain about her separation from Tarras. Agnes reveals her presence and mocks her about being separated from her loved one while boasting that she wasn't separated from her partner. Tania demands Eunryu to explain himself and he recounts her past with D. Arlo. He states that only she can keep D. Arlo under control since he fears her. Tania reluctantly accepts this and leaves. Soon after she is dispatched to the North alongside D. Arlo and Choha. After she arrives at the destroyed WH Northern Center, Sonia approaches her and the two begin to talk about the destroyed center. She is suprised by the information of no bodies being found, and becomes in deep thought after realizing that the only three bodies found were of the only three witches placed at the center. When Tasha and Ryuhwan sneak onto the WH Express, Tania immediately notices due to her Earth Scan. ''Tasha persuades her to her him out through sheer compliments. When Sir Kay demands Halloween as per the agreement between WH and Britain, Tania asserts she has complete authority over the matter and decides to let Tasha join the expedition. She visits Ryuhwan in prison allowing him to join on the conditions that he follow her every order, and be tried for the WH murders afterwards. Additionally, he must agree to allow her to place a curse which will kill him should he break the conditions. Ryuhwan challenges her, and she completely obliterates him, getting her way. Powers and Abilities Being the current strongest WH, she possesses an ability that few can match and is probably stronger than most high ranking witches. This proven when she easily defeated Ryunhwan who has the strength of a S-Class WH. She is noted to be weaker than Vihyungrang who's strength is worth two S-Class WH. In the second half of the Invasion arc, Tasha remarks her strength is comparable and equal to Varete's. Tania, as a member of the Doberg family, specializes in earth-style warfare. She manipulates the spirits of the earth to do her bidding. She has often been seen using "excessive" force,Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). ''Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 46: Page 8. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 however, said attacks are as casual as flicking a finger for her. Like Tarras, it seems she must make contact with the earth to use her attacks, but she does so by tapping the ground with her staff. It's assumed that she can use all of Tarras' techniques and more, with greater power than her younger brother. People have acknowledged that she is able to defeat 10 A-Class WHs simultaneously. Earth Spirit User (대지의 정령 Daejiui Jeonglyeong): Tania is currently the strongest S-Class WH left on Earth, and utilizes the energy of the Spirits of the Earth for offensive and defensive measures. However, she appears to value beauty in her attacks, and uses them in a magnitude far surpassing Tarras. *'Earth Spear' (대지의 창 Daejiui Chang): Spikes of earth spring up from the ground. Many can appear at a time. This move can deliver objects by storing it in a hollow tip and opening the tip like a flower when object is collected. *'Earth Shield' (대지의 방패 Daejiui Bangpae): A series of stone slabs are created in front of the protective target. Its formation resembles an array of bars sealing themselves into a triangle shape, allowing a quick, accurate projectile to have a chance to attack the weaker center while it forms. Once it does, little exists on Earth that has the ability to shatter it. A technique Tania is assumed to know. *'Earth Scan' (대지의 스캔 Daejiui Seukaen): This ability allows Tania to scan the the area for a person. This ability picks up anything that is touching the ground. Through this ability, she was able to ascertain the survival of Lancelot after he was hit by her Earth Flower. She also located Tasha's lost arm with this technique. *'Earth Cannon' (대지의 대포 Daejiui Daepo): A chunk of land is disconnected from the rest of the Earth and blasts up into the air at an opponent. Tania is assumed to know this. **'Earth Rain' (대지의 비 Daejiui Bi): A technique variant of Earth Cannon, where the main piece of earth shatters into smaller, but no less lethal pieces and slams them down at the target. Also assumed knowledge. *'Earth Swamp' (대지의 늪 Daejiui Neup): A target area of earth is turned into quicksand-like mud, drawing the objects resting on it down into the ground as a potent trap. It is capable of burying people or objects into the earth although how exactly it is done is unknown. This an attack Tania is assumed to know. *'Earth Flower' (대지의 꽃 Daejiui Kkoch): Tania creates a massive assortment of stone spikes explode from the ground in order to smash and penetrate her enemies. It is the size of a British castle, far larger than that of her brothers, and resembles a flower in its shape, giving the technique its name. She has also shown far better control over it than her brother. *'Dancing Earth' (대지의 춤 Daejiui Chum): This is one of the moves Tania is assumed to know. This move leaves a hole in the ground and is suspected to create earthquakes. Among the techniques listed above, it is the strongest. Immense Strength: Tania can easily crush objects with her bare hands, as shown when Tarras rejected a call from her, causing her to crush the phone or even rip a train door open while bending the metal with just one hand. She is shown to be naturally strong since she is able to release such force so quickly. Mana Source (마력의 원천 Malyeog-ui Woncheon): Like all witches, Tania produces her own mana which can be used to enhance her physical abilities in many aspects or to cast spells. It takes longer for witches to enhance their physical capabilities compared to chi users but the effects last for a full day. *'Enhanced Speed': The mana produced can increase the speed the witch can function. *'Enhanced Strength': Attacks reinforced with mana are more powerful than ordinary attacks. This increases Tania's already immense strength. *'Enhanced Durability': By reinforcing their body with mana, witches are able to withstand attacks ordinary humans aren't able to. *'Quicker Recovery': Mana allows the witch's wounds to heal at a more rapid rate. Mana Manipulation: After a witches' awakening, she can figure out how mana works instantly and manipulate it as naturally as she breathes. Mana Storage: All witches are capable of naturally storing mana within their body, although to a limited extent. Mana Perception: A trait all witches possess, the ability to see mana. Tania managed to see Tasha's mana source clearly after he awakened it. Curse: Tania is able to use a magical contract curse that only high level shamans can release. It must be agreed upon by both parties and failure to meet the conditions under which it was placed results in the death of the cursed. Equipment Sword Staff: Tania wields a stylized noblewoman's walking staff, with a superficial metal construction. At the top, a large hollow cross in a circle is substituted for a pommel, indicating her alliance to the Witch Hunters. It also has a blade inside of it in a Japanese chokutou style. Witch Hat (마녀의 모자 Manyeo-ui Moja): The hat is where the Mana Source is located and can store an endless amount of mana but when lost, the mana can't be retrieved from the missing hat. Oddly enough, the hat is made from mana itself. WH Uniform: Invented by Edea Florence, this set of clothing is given to all ordinary members of the organization. The uniform runs on mana and won't function if it runs out of it. The functions the uniform possesses are: *'Memory-lapse Fibers' (망각의 섬유 Mang-gag-ui Seom-yu): Normal people won't notice the wearer unless the WH purposely attracts the individuals attention. This won't work on witches or fellow WHs. *'Class Selection': The uniform grades the WH based on their strengths and assigns them to their class. The class is shown by the color of the uniform. *'Protection': The clothing offers low level protection against attacks that are both physical and magical. *'Repair': It will repair itself using the mana stored within it. *'Emblem' (문장 Munjang): Every A/S-Class WH is attributed with an unique insignia which is on their emblem. The emblem allows others to guess certain facts about the wearer's life or abilities. Her emblem is called Prithvi, named after the God of Earth her family worships. It is thanks to this deity that she has the ability to command the Earth's spirits. Relationships Tarras Doberg Tarras is Tania's little brother. Because of this, Tania looks down on Tarras thinking he is weak. At the same time she gets upset when someone badmouths him (excluding herself) and gets angered easily when he doesn't do as she says. She has no problem putting fear into him and punishes him when he lies or doesn't pick up her calls. Although like that,Tania also has a very loving big sister side when it comes to him as she was very happy to hear he formed a team and she would also sacrifice many allies if it meant saving him. She was once questioned if she is in a deadly situation where she could only chose to save the entire squad or Taras alone, which one she would save? Tania ridiculed the question as a very stupid one and answers that Of course she would save Taras. D.Arlo Tania and D.Arlo have a very hostile relationship. Tania didn't kill D.Arlo after he attempted to take her life, instead she planted a fear which is strong enough to keep his killing intent in check. It is because of this fear that they were teamed up to both go North for the witch hunt, and for the same reason aside from her being a witch that D.Arlo openly hates her. Trivia *When she is first seen, there is an A-Class male WH standing next to her. In this vision she also has a mole on the bottom left side of her cheek. *It is revealed indirectly that Tania awakened as a witch after her family joined the WHs since the Dobergs joined the WHs seven years after the war but Edea, the first witch to join the WHs did so eight years after the war.Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2007). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 6: Chapter 23: Page 4. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-4463-1Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2008). Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 7: Q&A. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-3071-9 *On the english volume Tania is stated to be four years older than Tarras. *There is a high probability that Tania's blood type is A, due to the bloodline she and Tarras share. *On volume cover 16 Tania has blue eyes, yet on her colour splash she has brown eyes. *She is considered unreasonable in decision making by her peers, yet Tasha finds her the easiest to negotiate with by using her narcissist personality to his advantage. Quotes *(To Lancelot) "To dodge my sneak attack, you're not bad. But could she do the same?"''Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). ''Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 46: Page 4. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 *(To Lancelot) "Ashamed? Why?"''Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). ''Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 46: Page 6. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 *(To Lancelot) "But this is the battlefield. The battlefield has either enemy or ally... And enemies... We deal with them mercilessly and completely, regardless of the method. That's the teaching of our Doberg Family."''Cho, Jung-man (Trans.) (2009). ''Witch Hunter Manhwa: Volume 9: Chapter 46: Page 7. Super Champ. ISBN 978-89-252-5029-8 *(Before attacking Lancelot with a full-scale Earth Flower) "But anyways, do you like flowers? I love them." References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Witch Hunter Category:Female Category:Witch